Rock Climbing
by Tattysecondhandbook
Summary: Bechloe oneshot. Beca and Chloe go Rock Climbing for Chloe's Birthday Activity. Romance, Humour and Hurt/Comfort.


"Please, Becs? Please?" Chloe asked, jutting her bottom lip out and widening her eyes to look at her girlfriend, whose expression remained unreadable.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do for your birthday?" She asked, cocking her head and furrowing her eyebrows at the redhead, who nodded excitedly.

"Totes!"

Beca sighed and nodded. "Fine, we'll go tomorrow,"

"Yay!" Chloe bubbled, kissing Beca full on the lips before bobbing off to pick out her outfit.

This is how the DJ found herself begrudgingly buying two tickets for free-time indoor rock climbing for her and Chloe. She would never admit it, but Beca hated rock climbing. With a passion. She was too small to get to the hard-to-reach levels, which made her just about useless, and not to mention she had a fear of heights. Chloe, however, claims that she used to take lessons, that it's her favourite activity and she can get to the top in under two minutes. It was her birthday the next day, and Beca had asked her what she wanted to do the day before (it was tradition that the eve of either's birthdays, they would get to do an activity that's entirely up to them). She's regretting that agreement very much now.  
On the other hand, Beca loved seeing her girlfriend so happy, and right now she was literally skipping around excitedly, and the dazzling smile on the redhead's face made the whole thing more than worth it. So she got their helmets and walked back to Chloe. Looking around, she saw that the whole place was empty except for two employees.

Perfect.

"Slow down, there, Red," She said, smirking at how Chloe immediately stopped in front of her. The younger girl awkwardly placed the helmet on Chloe (backwards) and winked, before adjusting her own. "Okay, so you can't get out of my sight, okay? No running off anywhere. I wanna be able to see you at _all_ times,"

"Yes, Mom," Chloe said, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend.

"I just don't want you getting hurt," Beca said softly, looking down at her shoes.

"I won't, trust me, Becs, it'll be fun!" She nodded, kissing the crown of the brunette's head. Beca nodded and smiled up at her.

After showing Beca how to prevent her from falling, Chloe began to climb, looking down at Beca every few seconds and shouting how happy and excited she was. She was up and down in what felt like seconds to Beca, jumping around and hugging the shorter girl.

"Your turn!"

"…My…turn?" Beca asked, looking up the 20ft wall with a gulp.

"Yeah, you didn't think you were going to just watch me climb did you?" She said, getting so close to Beca that she could feel her breath on her lips.

"Y-Yes," Beca breathed. Of course, Chloe would do _this, here._ She knew far too well that Beca was extremely turned on by Chloe's breath on _any_ part of her body.

"Well you better forget about that, you're gonna climb that wall now," She said huskily, making her girlfriend go red in the face and whimper.

"O-okay," She said, swallowing and closing her eyes for a second.

"Good." Chloe grinned, stepping away from Beca.

" _Shit_." Beca swore under her breath, taking a deep breath as she walked the few paces up to the wall.

She really didn't want to ruin this for Chloe, it was the Redhead's birthday activity and she wanted it to be fun. She climbed, and climbed, and climbed. She was doing it, Beca was climbing a wall. She was getting closer and closer to the top, and Chloe was there for her, cheering her on.

Then she looked down.

"HOLY SHIT!" Beca screeched, looking in horror at how high she was. This wall was _not_ 20ft. It was fifty, it was a hundred, maybe even two hundred. She must have been about fifty feet up in the air, Chloe was like a little dot on the floor, all she could think about was how she was going to die, she was going to die on a rock climbing wall at her girlfriend's birthday activity. She was going to die, she was going to die, she was going to die, she was going to-

"You're like nine feet up, Becs,"

"Nine feet?" Beca asked timidly, her eyes widening as she stared down at Chloe, hugging the wall for dear life, unable to shift.

"Nine feet." Chloe nodded. "Come on, you can do it, Becs!"

Beca quickly shook her head as she felt a lump forming in her throat. "No,"

"Yes!" Chloe nodded, sending her an encouraging smile.

"No, Chlo, this is not nine feet, this, _this_ , this is emotional terror. No, I am _way_ higher than nine fucking feet, Chloe, I'm dying; I'M DYING!"

"You're overreacting! You're not even up to the halfway height yet, Becs, continue for a little bit more, please?"

Beca swallowed and, trembling, moved her arm a rock higher, and her leg to the next available position. She tried to hoist herself up, several times, but she just couldn't do it. She looked back down at Chloe, still frozen to the wall, as the tears started to well up in her eyes. It was just so _high_. She shook her head.

"Okay, Becs, come back down," Chloe said softly.

The smaller girl shook her head again, still clinging to the wall. Chloe couldn't help but think about how her petite girlfriend looked more or less like an eleven year old right now, and had to refrain from letting out a slight giggle.

"Come on, just come back down the way you came!"

"I can't!"

"Well then just fall back, the rope will catch you, it's secure,"

She just shook her head violently, a few tears spilling.

Chloe sighed. Why was she being so difficult? "Okay, just, just hold on,"

"What do you think I'm doing, Beale?"

Chloe rolled her eyes –a habit she had picked up from Beca- and started to make her way up the wall. She was next to her girlfriend in no time, and that was when she saw the tears.

"Hey, Bec, it's fine, I'm right here," She said, reaching out to wipe the tears off of her cheeks.

Beca only sniffed as she stared into Chloe's crystal blue eyes, still clinging to the wall. "How do I get down?"

"I'll take you!" Chloe said, smiling at her as she let go of the wall with one hand to manoeuvre her arm around Beca's waist. "I've done it before,"

Beca looked at her skeptically but said nothing as Chloe got ready to lift her up.

"You do trust me, don't you?" Chloe asked, almost afraid of her answer.

"Chlo, I'd trust you with my life. Which is literally what I'm doing right now. If you don't do this properly I _will_ fall and die." Beca said, trying to compose the squeakiness to her voice.

Chloe giggled and gently lifted her small DJ up before arranging them so she was on her back. "I feel like Fireman Sam!" She exclaimed excitedly as she climbed back down, making Beca (despite being more than petrified) chuckle.

Once they reached the floor Chloe looked behind her to see her self-acclaimed badass with her eyes tightly shut as she clung onto the redhead for dear life, as if missing one rock would make them both fall to their deaths.

"Becs?"

Beca hummed slightly.

"We're on the floor."

She slowly opened her eyes to find that they were, in fact, on stable ground, making Beca sigh with obvious relief as she jumped off of Chloe.

"That was an…experience," Chloe said, grinning at the younger girl.

"An experience? That shit was scarier than the Aca-Nazi herself." The DJ grumbled, fixing her lopsided t-shirt.

"It wasn't THAT bad," Chloe giggled, nudging.

Her eyes widened considerably as she looked at Chloe with disbelief. " _Yes,_ it was!"

They shared a comfortable silence for a minute, before Chloe sighed softly, eyeing her girlfriend cautiously. Her next words would either make Beca build her walls up and be distant for the rest of the evening, or she would sigh and confess. The redhead severely hoped for the latter.

"Why were you so scared?"

Beca sighed. She knew this would come up sooner or later, especially after this episode. She couldn't exactly blame Chloe for asking, in fact she was rather surprised that it had taken this long for the question to spring up. She had refused to go on any rollercoasters at the amusement park, something Chloe hadn't pressed about. She then refused to get on the London eye whilst sight-seeing the city on holiday, and she could tell Chloe was itching to ask her why but didn't dare as the poor girl was close to taking a taxi back to their hotel. What most surprised her was when the roof of the Bellas house needed patching up (the hail, or "big-ass golf balls" as Beca had put it, had gone straight through and left a gaping hole in its wake) and Beca almost cried when she got up to patch the hole as she realised how high the house actually was. And Beca Mitchell NEVER cried. Saying she didn't want to get down, she ended up climbing _through_ the hole to get back inside.

"There's two reasons…" She started, pulling at her hair. "You know how they made you climb ropes in gym? Well we had this like 30ft rope that our gym teacher insisted everybody climbed to the top of. I was pretty good at climbing ropes, and I was at the top really quickly. But I was also THAT alternative kid who never spoke and hated everybody, the kid who wore ear spikes and always had headphones around her neck, the kid who got shoved into the lockers because of her height, the kid who was the target because she couldn't fight back. I was THAT fucking kid, Chloe. So, naturally, as I reached the top this asshat, Warren or something, I don't know, he was hanging from the fucking lightbulb and cut the rope with his stupid pocketknife. I broke my leg and dislocated my shoulder from that fall. Had a minor concussion - all that shit."

She paused and took a deep breath, before looking up to meet Chloe's eyes, who (thank god) wasn't taking pity on her, but she was just sad. She looked very, very sad. And Beca hated seeing her like this, she hated turning what should have been a fun trip into a depressed disaster.

"What about the other time? " Chloe pressed softly.

Beca stiffened and her navy blue eyes darkened considerably as she recalled the memory.

"I was twelve," She whispered, tears prickling her eyes. "My aunt took me parachuting, and it was fun up until when we actually had to pull it. Her parachute was fucking faulty, Chlo, IT WAS FAULTY!" She broke down there and then, the overwhelming feeling of finally telling someone was just as it was, overwhelming. All she could do was picture her aunt lying on the concrete, limbs in all the wrong places, eyes open but seeing nothing.

Immediately, Chloe pulled her sobbing girlfriend into a tight hug, the kind that she knew was all Beca needed whenever she was sad, soothing her with sweet nothings. Beca's body wracked with every cry, and as Chloe looked around –knowing that Beca hated crying, yet alone in public- she found that it was just them in the centre. The employees must have left to give them some sense of privacy, which she knew Beca would be eternally grateful for when she notices.  
It was almost as if she was letting out every emotion she had felt in the last four years, and the tears seemed never-ending. Finally, when the crying had been reduced to a bare minimum, Beca sniffed and looked up at her girlfriend with wide, deeply saddened guilty eyes.

"I'm sorry," She whispered lightly.

"What for?" Chloe whispered back carefully. She hated seeing Beca so torn, so she knew she had to be careful with her words so she didn't set her off again.

"For ruining your ac-activity,"

"Beca, you didn't ruin it."

"Yeah I did," the brunette mumbled sadly.

"No you didn't,"

Beca said nothing.

"It wasn't your fault, you know. It was an accident, a tragic accident,"

Beca only hummed, content enough to just fall asleep right there in her girlfriend's arms. But, of course, she couldn't do that. She couldn't waste what was supposed to be a fun night out. So instead she did what she did best; sack it up and turn back to her snarky badass self.

"We don't have to stay if you don't want to," Chloe offered, kissing her on her temple.

"Chloe, I spent like 30 dollars for this shit; of _course_ we're staying, now get back on the wall,"

Chloe laughed, as this was the Beca she knew and loved. "I'll teach you!"

"What?" Beca asked, her face paling (which was hardly possible as she was as pale as a white swan anyway) "Chlo, I literally _just_ had a breakdown because I'm afraid of heights, why the hell would I go back up?"

"It'll be fun, I'll be right there, and there will be no asshats cutting the rope."

Beca looked up at the wall and gulped.

"Come on, where's my short-tempered badass gone?"

Beca growled at the joke, but –to maintain some sort of dignity- she put her helmet back on and got up onto the wall. Chloe grinned and climbed a few feet higher.

It took an hour, but Beca finally made it to the top, despite losing her footing twice due to her naturally clumsy self. The excited smile wasn't one that you saw everyday on Beca Mitchell and the way it graced her features was enough to turn anyone's day around. Sitting on the top of the wall, she looked at Chloe who sent her pearly whites back at her, eyes sparkling.

"Thank you,"

"For what? Thank _you_ , Mitchell, you took me rock climbing!"

"Chlo, you know it's your activity. Thanks for helping me, and if you mention my phobia to _anybody_ and damage my badass street cred, you'll be digging your own grave."

"Short and snappy, I like it," Chloe winked, and if Beca had rolled her eyes any harder they would be at the back of her head.

 **A/N: So what did you think? It's my first Bechloe fanfic and I didn't really know how to end it . Was it good? Could you review and tell me what you thought of it, improvements, mistakes etc. It would be so helpful for future fics, thank you!**

 **(** _ **I'm adorkabealekendrick**_ **on Instagram** _ **btw)**_


End file.
